Surprise
by Toxicmystic1026
Summary: Rumbelle where Rumple catches Belle reading and decides to surprise her with something from her book. Inspired by my sister. :)


Surprise

Belle had been cleaning most of the morning and decided to go get some fresh air for a bit and went outside to the gardens armed with a blanket, a small basket of fruit and the newest book she was reading. After she laid the blanket out in the soft grass under a tree so she could enjoy the sun without getting to hot, she took off her shoes and stockings. Laying down on her stomach she found her place in her book and began to read.

Rumplestiltskin had noticed Belle had been very quiet all afternoon, which worried him some because she rarely went more than a few hours without something falling or her tripping on a rug or loose stone. When he went down to check on her she was nowhere to be found. He checked the kitchen and the library, still nothing. He had begun to worry that she had decided to run. He started out the back into the gardens when he finally saw her. She was laying under her favorite tree, skirts pooled around her thighs, bare legs kicking back and forth. She was engrossed in her book which lay open on the blanket, pearly teeth worrying her bottom lips as she read. He couldn't help but to stare at her for a few minutes, while she was in this relaxed state. Finally he decided to go over and ask her why she was lounging about when there was clearly work to be done.

"Dusting the garden are we, dearie?" He said to her, and enjoyed the way she jumped up, a light crimson covering her cheeks at having been caught.

"No, I was just getting some fresh air and I lost track of time. I get taken to another place when I read." She said as she sat up and marked her place in her book.

"What were you reading, dearie?" He asked, genuinely interested, hoping to get to know the kind of place she would like to be.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I have a name."

"Ok, Belle. What were you reading that kept you from your duties?" He said as he smiled playfully.

Belle realized he really was interested in what her story was about so she launched into full detail. "Well, you see there is this princess who is to be married to a man she doesn't know. He wants her to love him and she hopes for the same someday, to be a good wife to him. At the part I just got to he goes and finds her a unicorn to try to win her affections, but then this wit-."

"A unicorn?" Rumple interrupts. "That seems a bit much."

"Well, I think it was very sweet of him, there aren't unicorns just walking around everywhere you know. It was hard work to show her his intentions." Belle said as she got up and gathered her belongings and headed back to the house.

She went back to cleaning the rest of the castle and by night fall she was exhausted. Although she noticed that Rumple had disappeared for the remainder of the day, missing both lunch and dinner, he was sitting at his wheel when she had finished up for the night.

"Well, I'm off to bed if you no longer need me." She said as she headed to the stairs to go to her room.

"Goodnight dearie. Rest well, we are going on a little trip tomorrow." Rumple said with that charming smile Belle knew he only used for her.

When she had awoke the next morning Belle couldn't help but wonder where they were headed. Rumple never really went anywhere except to go make his deals and he certainly didn't take her with him when went. So, full of excitement for this surprise trip she hurried downstairs and got breakfast and tea ready. After they had eaten she could barely contain herself.

"Where are we going Rumple?" She asked sounding like a small child awaiting a present.

He loved to see her like that. Her eyes alight with excitement. He hoped she would like this surprise.

"We're going for a little walk in the woods, my dear. Go, get your cloak. I'll be waiting for you."

They had been walking for what felt like hours when they finally got to a clearing in the trees. Belle look around in awe. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The sun cast shadows on the fallen trees and bounced off the dew on the ground. She looked at Rumple and saw the way the sun reflected off his green skin, although here in the underbrush it looked golden. She reached up to touch his face, surprising herself with her boldness. His skin was soft and warm under her fingers and he looked at her in a way she had never seen before.

"Thank you," she breathed, "this is beautiful."

Leaning into her hand Rumple laughed a little. "This place isn't the surprise Belle. Although seeing how much you love it we can come here more often." He smiled warmly at her.

"What are we doing here then?" Belle asked curious how there could be anything more amazing than this place.

"Just wait, my dear. You'll see." No sooner did he say that they heard a rustling in the overgrown bushes not far from where they were standing.

"Rumple?" Belle said leaning towards him and clutching his arm for safety. She knew what kinds of monsters roamed these woods.

"Worry not my pet. Nothing in these woods is scarier than me." He grinned mischievously. They heard the rustling again and Belle turned in time to see two beautiful unicorns step into the clearing. Belle whipped her head around to Rumple to see him watching her with the biggest smile on his face.

"A-are they real? Like you didn't make them with magic did you Rumple?" Belle asked quietly.

"No, love, those are the real deal. Took me forever to find them too." He looked at Belle and winked. He leaned down to brush a curl that had escaped away from her face. "Surprise." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear.


End file.
